I'm Right Here
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Yang always feared that Blake would leave her again, but after the faunus wakes her from a nightmare, she is reminded that Blake is always going to be here for her, no matter what.


Blake's ears twitched in her sleep, sensing movement within her previously still surroundings. As the sounds of rustling sheets dragged her into wakefulness, a muffled sound of protest rumbled in her throat. She cracked an eye open and inhaled sharply, and she was able to see the figure of her partner shuffling next to her. Blake sleepily scooted closer and draped an arm over Yang, burying her face in her hair in a lazy attempt to lull her back to sleep.

But Yang didn't stop. The blonde's body suddenly jerked, a tiny whine escaping her lips. Blake's ears perked up as she looked over the other girl's shoulder and whispered, "Yang?"

Suddenly, Yang cried out and thrashed to the side, nearly knocking Blake off the bed. The faunus quickly held the girl by her shoulders firmly and gently shook her, "Yang. Yang, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up! Yang!"

Yang's eyes flew open with a gasp as she blindly flailed under Blake's grip. Her left arm nearly punched her while her stubbed right wiggled helplessly without its prosthetic. It almost would have been comedic under different circumstances. Blake took Yang's hand in her own and did her best to soothe her, "Shh, Yang. It's me, I'm right here. You're right here. You're safe, it's okay."

Lilac eyes finally met amber as Yang froze, "...Blake..?"

Blake nodded, cupping the other girl's face in her hands. Yang stared at her for a moment, catching her breath, before the trembling began. The two came together like magnets into a tight embrace. Blake rubbed soothing circles over Yang's back as she buried her face in the faunus's neck, crying softly.

"Blake...I...I-"

Blake kissed the shell of her ear and whispered soothingly, "Shh, I know. I know. It's okay now. I'm here, I'm right here. You're safe, I promise."

The two stayed like that for a long time before Yang finally pulled away. Blake wiped away a stray tear on the others cheek, her hand lingering there for a moment. Exhaustion made up the brawler's features. She sighed heavily, "Sorry."

"No, no, you're fine." Blake was quick to respond, "Are you okay?"

"I…" Yang shook her head, "Just a nightmare. I'll be alright."

"Can I do anything?" Blake asked.

Yang waved her hand dismissively, "No, it's fine. I just need a minute."

Blake wasn't convinced, and she could tell that Yang knew, but she gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, "Okay."

Yang got out of bed smiled weakly at her girlfriend before stepping out of the room, leaving Blake to sit and debate on whether or not to follow her. She wanted nothing more than to take the other girl into her arms and kiss the nightmares away until her bright smile returned. But she knew Yang, and she knew that she needed some time to think before speaking out.

About fifteen minutes later, Yang came back into the room carrying a bowl of cereal. She sat on the edge of the bed and ate quietly. Blake scooted closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder and gently caressed her back. Yang leaned into the touch, her shoulders falling as she sighed.

"I'm right here if you need to talk." Blake whispered, gently kissing her shoulder. Yang set her now empty bowl down and turned to face the other, their foreheads touching.

"It was Beacon again." She said, "I heard you cry out, and I ran towards you, but it was different. Adam attacked me, and I was crawling towards you, but you..." She gulped, "You walked away. You didn't say a word. I just saw your back towards me as you left. I tried to call your name but my voice wasn't working."

Her eyes glanced at her right arm, and her hand began to shake. Blake took her hand into hers and kissed her palm.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told her, "I'll always be here, right beside you. No matter what happens."  
Yang's eyes rose to meet hers, and she leaned into a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Blake cupped the other girl's face in her hands and hummed contently against her lips. She then pulled away and began leaving a trail of little kisses down her jaw to her neck and across her shoulders. Yang chuckled, "Trying to change the subject?"

"Possibly." Blake replied with a smirk, running her fingers over Yang's abs from underneath her shirt. She could feel Yang's heart beginning to race, but she was comforted knowing that it wasn't from fear.

Yang leaned over to the side table and grabbed her prosthetic arm. She put it on and wrapped herself around Blake's waist, "If that's what we're doing, then I think we should have equal footing."

Blake traced a finger over her lips and smirked, "Actually, I had something else in mind."

Blake guided Yang onto her back on the bed, looming over her and scanning every inch of her gorgeous figure. She then slid her fingers underneath her shirt, removing it agonizingly slowly. When she didn't do the same to her own, Yang raised a brow. Blake leaned down and brushed her lips against hers, "Tonight's all about you, Sunshine."

The rare usage of the pet name made Yang shiver, and at that moment, she knew exactly what Blake wanted to do. She almost retorted, but the look in the faunus's eyes, the tenderness and trust behind them, willed her to comply. She nodded, submitting herself to whatever her girlfriend had in mind, "I'm all yours."

"Lie on your stomach." Blake told her, and Yang obliged. Blake then undid her bra and let it fall over her shoulders. Yang shifted to remove it completely before lying still again. Blake brushed her golden hair out of the way before pressing her hands onto her back and slowly kneading them into her muscles. Yang hummed contently as Blake's hands worked wonders on her back, her fingers pressing in little areas and her palms rubbing small circles. Whenever she hit a spot that made Yang wince or moan a little, Blake made sure to take extra care of that particular spot.

Yang was actually about to fall asleep again when she heard Blake whisper in her ear, "Roll over again?"

The brawler lazily did so, and she inhaled sharply when Blake's fingertips glided over her toned abs, drifting up to her breasts. She traced her hands around their round figures before gently cupping them and teasing her nipples with her thumb. Yang sighed in pleasure as Blake continued to tenderly massage her breasts, then up to her shoulders, her neck, and back down again.

"Is this good?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Yang breathed, her eyes slipping closed as warmth overtook her body.

Blake smiled, then began migrating further downward until she reached Yang's legs. She traced her hands over and underneath her thighs, earning a small whine from the blonde. She continued to run her hands across her legs until her fingertips just barely grazed her panties before she rose up to meet Yang's eyes again.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Blake commented, shifting her thigh between the brawler's legs and grinning when her girlfriend let out a pleasured sigh.

"Blake…" Yang breathed, unable to find words. Her thoughts were completely blank except for the feeling of Blake's body against hers, how she was here with her, " _Blake_ …"

"I'm here, Yang." Blake told her as she gently kissed her, "I'm right here."

She began to shift her leg up and down, rubbing it against Yang's core. Yang felt the tingly sensations between her legs, and she let herself moan quietly. The faunus was moving at a slow and steady pace, and Yang wasn't expecting her to speed up any time soon, if at all.

However, when Blake slowly removed her panties, Yang was already wet. She hadn't even realized how needy her womanhood was until Blake began rubbing her clit gently. Yang tilted her head back in arousal. The feeling of Blake's body pressed against hers and her leg rubbing against her core was heavenly. This was unlike any other time they've made love. Over time, it would become passionate, fast, and even though Yang usually bottomed, Blake's moans would always trump her own.

But this time was different. This time, there was no desperation, no foreplay, no aggressiveness; just love, trust, and pleasure. Despite how slowly and gently Blake rubbed against her, Yang felt herself falling apart more than ever before.

Blake only just began pressing the tiniest bit harder before Yang moaned, "Blake, I...I'm gonna...oh Gods, _yes_ …"

"Go on, Yang." Blake encouraged, trailing her lips over her chest, "You can come, I'm right here. I'll always be here."

Her voice was so smooth, her movements were so loving, it all felt so _good_ that Yang's mind went blank as her orgasm washed over her. Her head tilted back as her moans came out freely, warmth enveloping her body as she wrapped her arms around Blake's torso and pressed her face into her shoulder, "Oh fuck, _Blake_...ahh..!"

After a few seconds, Yang fell back against the bed, panting as she came down from her temporary high. Blake laid down next to her, pulling the blankets over them and lying her head against her chest, "Feeling better?"

Yang chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead as she placed her arm back on the nightstand, "Much better. Thanks."

"Of course." Blake smiled, sighing into her chest. Yang buried her face in her hair, breathing her scent and smiling. Blake was here. She was always going to be right here.

It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
